New Frontfears
A hunt for Bigfoot turns into a nightmare when the Halloween Kids have to deal with Kerry who wants to punish them for being out past curfew and an evil girl who wants to turn the kids into Bigfoot-like creatures to earn a stronger payout for finding Bigfoot. Becky is separated from the kids and is rejoined by another member of the Werewolf cult, and both wind up receiving help from the real Bigfoot in saving the kids. Meanwhile, Alison's neighbors attempt to cover up an old prank they did in high school after a team of environmentalists attempt to clean up the dam, with their efforts indirectly helping the kids. Plot Cold Open At night, various instances of vandalism occur around Belbury. In the morning, Kerry observes the aftermath and sarcastically claims that he will be held responsible. Episode Alison hosts a meeting with the Halloween Kids to discuss what happened last night. Alison excitedly claims that the destruction may be proof of Bigfoot's existence. Everyone's rebuttals are written off as implausible due to the extent of the damages, as well as a new piece of evidence in the form of a giant footprint proving Alison's point. Alison wants to go on a trip to the woods to potentially find Bigfoot, to the indifference of the others who're not into camping. After reluctantly agreeing to go, Angela arrives, revealing that Kerry has instilled a curfew to prevent anyone from being out on the off chance Bigfoot returns. Alison decides to go to Kerry to see if he could grant Alison some lenience, but he's set in his ways. Not content, Alison decides to go camping anyways and tricks her friends into following suit. Meanwhile, Autumn gets into an argument with an environmentalist over her failure to recycle. It leads to the former, Walt, giving her a fine. She throws it out and leaves the area. Autumn gets a call from Martha where she claims to have gone through a similar fate over her gas guzzling SUV. Both return to the neighborhood and find kids rummaging through the garbage. They tell the kids to leave but they refuse until one of them gets cut by a rusty piece of scrap metal and demands to go to the doctor. Alison preps for her trip and the others follow suit. Kerry catches them going to the trail but doesn't stop them, having a much grander plan in mind. The kids venture by foot, following a trail of footprints but they supposedly reach a dead end after the prints lead to a river. Alison catches some prints in the water and rules out that he's traveling through the stream. The kids are reluctant to continue until Alison opts to make a makeshift raft to give everyone a chance to rest. Upon completing it, they venture down the river and get caught in rapids, which put them in the path of a waterfall. All but Becky escape, and Alison refuses to go look for her, wanting to continue to find Bigfoot. The experience puts her at odds with her team, who intend to leave her behind but discover that they've lost their way back. With little sensible options, they reluctantly stick with her. While setting up camp, a girl, introducing herself as Charlotte, comes across them and offers to give them shelter. All but Alison agree to the deal, having had enough of the latter. Back to Autumn and Martha, both are getting coffee when they overhear Walt's desire to clean up a nearby dam. Both retreat to find Andy, Mike and Chris, where we learn that the dam holds the result of a prank they did in high school. All five decide to do whatever it takes to stop the cleanup. At night, Kerry finds the kids and sets up a number of traps to scare and humiliate the kids. After nearly evading a rope trap, he decides to vacate the area and hope for the best. To Becky, it's revealed that she survived the fall, but is now lost. Becky comes across a bear and attempts to evade it, but fortunately for her, the moon is revealed and it brings out her werewolf form, giving her a chance to fight back. Unfortunately, another werewolf turns up and begins fighting her. It's revealed that both know one another, and that the enemy werewolf still harbors ill feelings toward Becky for her abandoning her clan. The fight is interrupted by the roar of an unknown creature. Autumn, Martha, Andy, Chris and Mike arrive at the dam and see numerous environmentalists, Walt included, trying to clean up the dam. Autumn attempts to scare them off by lighting a firecracker, but due to mixing it up with a bottle rocket, fires closer to the woods. The rocket triggers Kerry's traps, just as Alison attempts to sway her friends into following her. Alison's refusal to go the way of the traps as well as them all going off at once earns Alison back some trust. Kerry sees the traps went off but is angered to learn the kids evaded them. Alison wants to continue to look for Bigfoot, but reignites doubt since she didn't put Becky in as an equal priority. To Becky and the other wolf, they have found Bigfoot. Bigfoot introduces himself as a tough guy who has no interest in interacting with people. He intends to fight the two to assert his dominance in the woods, and in a demonstration of his power, hurls a giant tree out of the woods. The tree lands by the dam, blocking the entryway for Walt and the others, to the delight of Autumn and her friends. The wolf attempts to fight Bigfoot, but is immediately subdued, Becky fares worse and both wolves retreat to a cave. Back to the kids, Charlotte offers them some food as an offer of friendship, and they accept. Charlotte brings up her interest in finding Bigfoot as well, mainly to get famous and potentially rich. Alison claims that she only wants to find Bigfoot to prove his existence and to learn more about him. This doesn't fare well with Charlotte, who questions the point of them going out in the first place. Colleen discovers her feet are growing, same with the others and Charlotte reveals that the food was filled with Bigfoot's DNA. She intends to turn the kids into Sasquatch-Like monsters to get a bigger reward. The kids turn primal and begin attacking one another. Back to Becky, the other wolf, revealing her name to be Victoria, goes into her history. She reveals that she turned herself into a werewolf around the time Kerry started downsizing the rural communities in New England. The procedure harmed her mentally and she developed more malicious intentions. Before she could go into more detail, Bigfoot finds them, but are distracted by the mounting noise the kids are making. Becky recognizes most of the voices and rules out her friends are in trouble. Bigfoot reluctantly agrees to help them out. Kerry attempts to scare the kids, unaware of their current situation and is viciously attacked by them. A bear arrives and attempts to attack them, but is chased away. The bear winds up at the dam and scares away all but two of the environmentalists, Walt included. Bigfoot arrives and attacks Kerry as well, but Charlotte arrives and attempts to convince him to stop. Becky and Victoria arrive and subdue the kids in the meantime. Kerry reveals his curfew and pins the destruction on Bigfoot, which he accepts the charges on, but refuses to turn himself in. Kerry agrees after getting beat up some more and Bigfoot kicks Charlotte away, her landing on a structure near the dam that causes the water to drain, revealing the outcome of Autumn and co.'s prank. The other environmentalist overhears a convo between Autumn and co. and rules out that they sunk Autumn's husband Robert's car years ago. He calls Robert and the police arrive. Autumn and co. defend themselves, referring to how old the events were, but Walt and the other refuse to accept it. Andy reveals that Walt is part of an anti-government group, and to his horror, they use his statements regarding the past against him and he is arrested. Walt refuses to go down and flees to a fertilizer processing plant. Becky and Victoria return to normal. Victoria is revealed to be Alison's biological mother, which is enough to restore Alison's thoughts. Victoria uses her knowledge to work out a cure for the afflicted kids and is successful, since the compound could be burned away with food possessing acidic juices. Alison snaps a picture with Bigfoot and goes back home with her mother. Autumn, Martha, Andy, Chris and Mike discuss the events. Autumn claims to have bought the fertilizer containing Walt's remains and put it in her garden, feeling that it was in line with his final wish. The other environmentalist returns and scolds them for getting away with their crimes against the environment, and Andy clams that they refuse to ever learn their lesson. A tree falls on the boy and the five break out into laughter. Epilogue Continuing from the end of the scene where Autumn, Martha, Andy, Chris and Mike are drinking coffee by the latter's fence. Andy claims that he should see a therapist, with the others agreeing. Cast * Mae Whitman: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jenn Forgie: Julie * Ian James Corlett: Jerry * Carrie Finlay: Jenny * Julie Lemieux: Sam * Lisa Ng: Becky * Brit Irvin: Emily * Vanessa Morley: Angela * Andrew Kavadas: Kerry, Robert * Len Carlson: Preston * Scott McNeil: Andy * Garry Chalk: Mike * Michael Donovan: Chris, Bigfoot * Patricia Drake: Autumn * Catherine O'Hara: Martha, Victoria * Tabitha St. Germain: Charlotte * August Schellenberg: Walt Trivia * First appearance of Victoria. * Another episode to feature a post credit scene. Unlike Quoth the Crows, this occurs at the very end of the episode. Also one of two episodes to have the credits role over the closing scene (the other being the pilot). * Strange reportedly based this episode on an experience he had with an environmentalist over the former driving an old muscle car. * According to early animatics, the episode was called "You Can't Spell Environmental Without Mental" * Strange claims that getting August Shellenberg to lend his voice was the most costly aspect of making the episode. Shellenberg reportedly recorded his lines with Owen Emerson and received little over $5,000.